All it Takes
by Black Corinthian
Summary: "I like her. A lot. That's the bad thing; I am madly in love with my best friend and she doesn't have an idea that I'm feeling this way." OOC Mio x Ritsu, slight Yui x Azusa; rated for language and sexual themes
1. Chapter I

_Author's Note: It's been a long while since I last wrote something here in . Now, this story is supposed to be a joint project thing with a friend of mine but in the end, we both got busy and things kinda went bleh. I wanted to continue this so I might as well give it a shot again. Our two lovebirds here are OOC but I will try to retain a bit of their original personalities.  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own K-ON!, Mio or Ritsu. _

* * *

><p><strong>All it Takes<strong>

_**Chapter I**_

- - - - - R I T S U - - - - -

This is _fucking _stupid.

Here I am waiting for my best friend, Mio, my roommate who happened to be out in some club with her boyfriend (or fling? I dunno, but I know he's the fourth guy this month) dancing the night away. If I didn't care so much about her, I would've gone to sleep hours ago. Yes, I care; I _goddamn _care for her. Not just as her best friend but as something else. There, I said it; my drinking must be starting to go to my head. Ah, my glass is empty again, better refill it. Bottle's more than half empty; I guess I should've bought another one.

Anyway, I did say I care. I really do. Ever since during the time when I discovered I would be sharing my apartment room with her in the university, I already swore to myself that I'll start to be a good friend to her. Sure, at first, it was hard since I was used to teasing her since we were kids until our days in high school. Mio is a good kid; passing grades, friendly attitude, focused on her goals and ambitions, y'know, the usual stuff. All these she managed to balance with her wild social life. I never thought that the girl was a crazy party animal and she loved to dance. Never would anyone had thought she had it in her to dance, it was like her body was engineered to take on the dance floor anytime. Paired with her beautiful looks (that long, black straight hair, those gray eyes, those kissable lips, that sweet smile, even that cute blush, oh jeez. I could go on and on), her overall character made her a magnet for boys in an instant. My two hands weren't enough to count the guys she brings in our room every month. Seems that she changes boyfriends as often as she changes her bed sheets, which was what? Every week?

I guess that's the only flaw she has that I'm aware of. She never stays in a relationship that long. I believe her longest was a month and not even one guy managed to get in her pants. Mio said she was saving that time for _the one_. So she is a believer those things too after all. She told me once that she was envious of me and my used to be girlfriend because we were almost perfect together. Yeah, you heard right. I don't screw with boys. I prefer the ladies. I guess I don't roll the way my best friend rolled but she still accepted that in me.

I did prove her wrong when my now ex broke up with me because she got herself in trouble and was found out to be fucking with some guy I don't even know. Despite the pain I felt when I got the news, I merely shrugged it off like it was nothing though I drowned myself for nights with alcohol, wondering where I went wrong. Breaking up with my past girl hurt; Mio was there to cheer me up though and I remember her telling me this: "You'll find love again, I'm sure. You'll never know it might be standing right in front of you already."

Going back to how I feel, yes, I care for Mio. I like her. A lot. That's the bad thing; I am madly in love with my best friend and she doesn't have an idea that I'm feeling this way, way before college. No way I'm telling her that I like her, I'm not risking my friendship with her just because I like her! I'm a hundred and ten percent _sure_ that she doesn't swing like I do. Come on, she likes guys and collects them like toys. She probably hasn't found _the one _yet that's why she hasn't settled with one guy.

I down another glass and the warmth flooded my body once more. Fuck, thinking of her even made the area between my legs throb with so much yearning. I should be ashamed of myself thinking of how really _hot _she is, how extremely _wonderful_ it would be to push her down on my bed, kiss her, touch her, taste her and even fuck her until she screamed out my name… Like I was the only thing she needed… Maybe by then I can tell how much I lo…

Yeah, right, in my dreams. I respect her way too much to do those things. No way I'll do that, not now, not ever. Maybe I'm just deprived of sex. I'm getting sleepy and dizzy too, I don't think I can wait for her any longer. I'm fuckin' drunk as hell. Time to put away the bottle and glass, I've drained it all. Hm, it's almost 3:30 am. Maybe she has her keys, oh wait, I left the door open for her anyway. I'll just wake up… when… she knocks… on the… door…

* * *

><p><em>End of Chapter<em>

_Well? Reviews are most welcome._


	2. Chapter II

_Author's Note: Gawd, never thought I would have a hard time updating this... I blame work. Anyway, thank for all those who reviewed the first chapter, I really do appreciate them. Sorry for the late update.  
><em>

_Actually, this is still part of the so-called 'prologue' of the story. This time, it's in Mio's POV then I'll start to go in the third person view next time. I do hope I'll get this right.  
><em>

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own K-ON!, Mio or Ritsu. _

* * *

><p><strong>All it Takes<strong>

_**Chapter II  
><strong>_

- - - - - M I O - - - - -

Ah, _shit, shit, shit_!

This is getting old, really. There isn't a decent guy in this whole neighborhood who I go out with who doesn't wish to hold me down and stick his cock into me.

Perverts. Bastards. Jerks.

Why do I attract the wrong kind of people? Is bad to ask for a civilized person to be with? Just when I thought I had _the one_, everything would come crashing down and I would be trying to escape from a sex-minded creeper. Fuck, this is getting frustrating! I left my boy-toy at the club after he tried to sneak a grope at my breasts and ass while we were dancing. He thought I was drunk? Not even close to it. He got a punch across the face because of that stunt; I left him drooling on the dance floor.

I had a few drinks but I have a higher alcohol tolerance than most people. I don't get drunk easily. It gives me a chance to really observe the people I'm with, let their true colors come out because of their intoxication to alcohol. Tongues slip, bodies act on instinct, brains turned off; a perfect time to really peer into someone's real personality. Tonight, I just saved myself from the misery of dealing with another jerk. But honestly, I'm getting tired of this… Why, why do I have to left alone all the time? It's painful to deal with this over and over again; isn't there anyone who won't just be some fuck buddy for a night then leave? Isn't there someone who will just _love_ me?

It's cold out, and I'm shaking. A warm pair of arms would have been enough to keep me comfortable but since I was alone, my measly coat will have to do. Good thing I only have a couple of blocks more to walk. Where are those keys? If I didn't have them, I just hope my roommate would be awake. Hm, I did say to her earlier to wait up on me, didn't I? I just hope she's still awake.

Oh, that's odd, the door is unlocked? _Baka_! Does she want to let thieves in? I do hope she's awake, if not, I don't know if I have the control to hold back to give her a hard hit on the head for being so careless. And I was right; here she is on the couch, asleep and probably drunk again. Just then I realized the time, it's almost 3:30 am. I feel my anger die down when it hit me that she probably fell asleep because she waited on me. I came home late and she must be really tired. Come to think of it, she _would really _be tired because she had night classes. I must've pushed her too much. If this was this still high school, she would've been in her bed and I would be freezing out in the close knocking until she woke up. Ritsu, you silly girl.

I sat down by the side of the couch and looked at her sleeping form, so peaceful. I can't believe we managed to be together even after high school. I was worried I would be going alone, but wonder of all wonders, Ritsu passed in the same university I was in. I was happy, of course. By then, I saw how much she has changed, Ritsu showed much maturity though she was still playful and loved to tease me still, but this time, it's not every now and then. She was more serious now, and I had to admit, I miss the old her.

My hand had somehow started to stroke her hair and soon, I was slowly and carefully removing her hair band. I've always thought that she looked so cute with her hair down. I like it when Ritsu's bangs were free in front of her face, and I get to see that when I catch her dozing off. I had to keep myself from squealing whenever I see this. Finally, the accessory was off and her brown hair came loose, allowing me to stroke the silky locks with my hands.

Dear 'ol Ritsu looks so vulnerable right now. She may look tough on the outside, but she's a softie inside. I felt my heart break that day when she and her girlfriend broke up. I had the right mind to go to the girl and give her a good lecture but since Ritsu told me not to, I had to obey. I wanted to tell her to go easy on the drinking when she was moping on the dining room table because of her broken heart. But Ritsu was too stubborn, too broken to really listen to me; I can't blame her.

I watched sadly as she gulped down glass after glass of gin until she passed out from the alcohol. It was already late then and I tried to help her up so she can sleep on her bed. She stirred from her stupor of course, but she shoved me away and ran off (imagine that, she can still run!) to the bathroom where gut-wrenching sounds of vomiting was heard. After all that subsided, I had to pry her off the toilet to clean her up for bed.

I had to admit I had a hard time focusing on the job that time. I should be used to seeing her body right now since we had been taking baths since we were kids! But it confused me, why was I blushing that time? Why do I feel giddy, tingly when I started to take off her clothes? Why was I gaping when everything came off? I had the chance to take in her entire form; okay, so Ritsu wasn't the most 'gifted' when it came to the chest area but I saw how she managed to keep a trim figure. Her arms were well-muscled in the right places most likely because of her drumming. She also developed a habit of jogging and doing curl-ups as exercise when we entered college so anywhere else was almost… _perfect_.

Should I wake her up now or should I leave her here? No, I might as well take her to bed; the couch was not really the most comfortable place to sleep here in our apartment. With one last twirl of those cute bangs of hers, I urged her to rouse from her sleep.

"Ritsu… Ritsu, wake up."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are most welcome.<em>


	3. Chapter III

_Forgive me for such a delayed update. I've been really busy lately and I haven't got the time to type out and edit chapters of this story. Really, I'm sorry._

_Thank you very much for the review; I really appreciate it. It gives me the motivation to continue this story. Errr, a bit of M-warning here, just a heads up, if you're not comfortable with these kind of things, turn away, kiddies! This is a bit of a so-so chapter, so I'm not too sure about the flow of this one… Hell, I'm really rusty._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own K-ON or any of the characters in it; because of they were, it'd be totally yuri all the way! –is now dragged off screaming-_

* * *

><p><strong>All it Takes<strong>

**Chapter III**

"_R-Ritsu..." _

_A gasp._

"_Aah~ T-There... Fu~ck..."_

_A moan, followed by a violent shudder of her body._

_Ritsu gave her more, turned up things and became rougher. As expected, the soft whimpers became loud, breathless moans; the brown-haired one's name would be the only thing she called out once the hazy desire took over her body and gradually her mind. It was music to Ritsu's ears, like a melodic song and she loved every second of it. Soon, she felt the other female's body stiffen as she reached the peak of her pleasure and she shivered from the release she craved for. As she let her catch the girl's breath as she slowly floated back down from above, Ritsu tasted her sweetness. It was as if she was thirsty for that woman that she lapped up every drop before crawling over her to see that beautiful flushed face._

"_Ritsu…" came her soft call. Ritsu would then look at those eyes, those gray eyes that shone even under the dimmed light, then brushed away stray strands of ebony from her face to see it fully. Her cheeks were flushed red from the ride above the clouds and back down to earth, which made the brunette smile at her work, although it was that small faint pull on the corner of her lover's lips that really made her feel happy. She reached out a shaky hand to touch Ritsu's cheek and soon turned her gaze towards the drummer then suddenly pulled her down to a searing hot kiss which was eagerly returned. Her lips were too enticing to turn down; it was making Ritsu want her again, take her again but perhaps it was enough for now. She would not want to tire her out completely._

"_I love you…" was the long-haired woman's mantra in between the heated exchange of kisses. Ritsu soon broke off and looked at those stormy gray eyes and replied, "I love you too… Mio…"_

Wait, what? Mio?

* * *

><p>"Ritsu… Ritsu, wake up."<p>

The drummer's eyes would slowly open and adjust to the low light of the room. Somehow, she felt her body was heavy and she could still feel the alcohol running through her veins, keeping her in a drunken stupor. That dream was most unexpected and she really felt ashamed to admit that she rather _enjoyed_ it; evidence of that would be the throbbing heat coming from the area between her legs and the wetness that came with it. _I must have aroused myself in my sleep. Who shook me awake anyway?_

_Oh… OH!_

Ritsu woke up with a start when her honeyed eyes turned to see the person beside her. It was her roommate, Mio Akiyama, the 'Dangerous Queen' herself, back from the club. She lets out a terrified but muffled shriek as she tried to jump out of the bassist's reach. She was more than a hundred sure that the other's 'fist of fury' would come crashing down her skull any second now; but she would rather not get a beating right now since the brooding headache from being drunk was starting to kick in. Shrinking back like a scared little pup, the brunette covered her head and closed her eyes as she awaited the coming painful hit.

Seconds passed, then a minute, when Ritsu noticed Mio was not even making a move nor saying a word. She was still backed up but decided to open one eye to look at her friend. Mio was just there looking at her with an amused look, a faint chuckle escaping her lips. It was then the drummer noticed that her bangs were free in front of her face and her headband was in the dark-haired girl's grasp; thinking that she had the knack to 'just remove the thing for kicks.'

"H-Hey, Mio? I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep; I failed to wait for you. I'm sorry." Ritsu apologized to the long-haired bassist. Mio simply smiled at her best friend and chuckled while twirling the brown-haired girl's hair, making her wonder why she was this cheerful tonight.

_Did she do something already with her boyfriend?_

It made Ritsu look around and saw that the guy Mio was with earlier was nowhere to be seen, meaning her friend must have left him somewhere along the way. She quirked an eyebrow when the taller girl finally said, "It's okay, Ritsu. I understand, it's me who should be sorry. I'm sorry if I made you stay up."

"Hey, it's no big deal. What're friends for? Oi, where your boyfriend?" The drummer finally asked. It was then Mio shook her head and her lips slightly curled down but she still held a half-smile for her roommate to see.

"_Ex-boyfriend_. I dumped him back at the bar; he's a big pervert." Mio corrected Ritsu as she turned her head away and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her expression was a mixture of disappointment and sadness with a tinge of relief. Mio was probably thinking that it was alright since she saved herself from another gross person despite how _insulting_ it was to the female.

Ritsu rolled her golden eyes and sighed out, "Oh boy, why? Wait, if the reason was he was going to cop a feel at your boobs again, well, I won't be surprised. What's new with that?" She ran a hand through her unruly strands and said in a joking manner, "Every boy just wants to get inside the great Akiyama Mio's pants because she's said to be a good squeeze for sure. Your body's drool-worthy to men with your boobs and ass alone!"

_A good squeeze indeed... Hell, if Kami-sama would allow me, I wouldn't mind tapping tha- Eh! The hell, Ritsu, stop thinking of those things! She's your best friend, dammit!_

The drummer laughed a little but stopped when Mio started to purse her lips and her shoulders began to quiver. There were tears that were starting to pool upon her lids meaning the 'Dangerous Queen' was trying not to cry, but all these attempts were rendered useless when they started to fall down the bassist's cheeks. Ritsu flinched and felt guilty about what she said and waved her hands around, trying to comfort her friend a little, "Ah, hey, I'm just kidding, okay? I'm sorry if what I said was insulting. It's just a joke, Mio. I'm sorry."

Mio was still quiet as she placed her hands over her face as she silently wept. Soft sniffs and a hiccup was soon heard, making Ritsu move closer to the other girl and hug her. She wished Mio would just hit her endlessly now; she hated herself when she went too far with her jokes. That was the reason why she did not mess around with Mio these days unlike when they were still high school kids; she decided to drop the joking act, although there were still times when she found herself spilling out a tease or two.

"Mio, I'm sor-"

"D-Do you t-think I'm just g-good for simply o-one n-night s-stands? N-Nothing more?"

"Huh?" Ritsu's eyes widened at this question. _Does Mio think of herself that way?_

"A-Am I n-not good enough f-for a lasting rel-relationship? L-Like yours b-before?"

The brunette grabbed the raven-haired girl's shoulders to make the weeping girl look at her directly. Her face was hard, a bit angry by what Mio said. "You're not that kind of girl, Mio; you know that. You're much better than that. Any guy who thinks that you're nothing more than a fuck buddy is not worth your time. You deserve something more than that, okay?" Those words were firm; Ritsu would not allow anyone to treat her best friend that way. If a man were to just mess around with a girl like Mio, then that man does not deserve to be with anyone at all.

"You haven't met him yet, Mio. Just... try to be more patient, okay?"

_Ouch, that hurt._ Ritsu thought as she let go of that last sentence. Of course, the drummer always reminded herself that Mio should be with a guy, not some girl. It was the _normal_ thing after all; reality hurts all the time but Ritsu had no choice but to deal with that every single waking day of her life. It was hard to control one's emotions knowing that the one who had captured her heart was with her under one roof, what more if she was always interacting with the brunette. Her hands slid down the bassist's arms and lowered her head as she mumbled, "D-Don't cry, okay, Mio?" Gradually, Mio had managed to stop her crying and started to wipe her tears away.

"_Baka_, R-Ritsu." Mio muttered under her breath, but loud enough to make her roommate hear. In a split second, the bassist was back to her 'Dangerous Queen' act and her left fist planted itself upon Ritsu's skull, the girl crying out a loud _'Itai'_ as it connected on her head. Gingerly, the brunette felt for the lump that comically smoked and chuckled, "Looks like you're all better now, ne, Mio-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's sleep already. I'm tired, and we still have class later. You sure you won't have a hangover when you wake up, Ritsu?" The dark-haired female asked, concern now mixing with the tone of her voice. She had always worried about her best friend's drinking and her possible inability to get up because of a splitting headache or whatever in the morning. Mio needed to prepare her medicine if that happened; it was the only way she could repay the drummer's kindness.

Draping an arm around the long-haired woman, Ritsu chuckled and answered, "Don't worry about me, Mio. I'll be fine; I'll just take a shower then I'll be knocked out. You should take one too so you'll have your beauty sleep. I'll be going now." With that, she removed her arm from her friend and proceeded to her room to wash up. They had their own bathrooms in their apartment rooms so they need not have to wait for each other when cleaning up. Not to mention, it removes the temptation of sneaking in the bathroom when Mio is using it for Ritsu.

* * *

><p>The warm water was enough to shake the brunette out of her drunken stupor and it was a relief for Ritsu; she was not hurling her guts out on the toilet this time, and that would sicken her if that happened. She did not take too long under the shower and was soon drying herself up and putting on her night clothes. She wondered how many hours she still had before her alarm would go off then simply shrugged it off since the drummer realized her class was not that too early in the morning. With quiet steps, the drummer padded silently to the side of her bed, stretched and was about to get ready for dreamland when she hear knocks upon her door. There could only be one person…<p>

_Now what does she want?_

Letting out a weary sigh, Ritsu walked over the door and slowly opened it, expecting of course, who else, her best friend, Mio. The dark-haired girl was also ready for bed and was even clutching her pillow close although the only thing off here was she was not in her room.

"What is it, Mio?"

At first, there was couple of minutes of silence then Mio finally asked in a shaky tone, "C-Can I sleep in your r-room tonight, Ritsu? I-I just feel so alone in mine… a-and you're the only one I c-could-"

"…Come in, Mio. Let's just sleep, okay?"

Nodding, the bassist made a beeline towards the other female's bed and sat down. Ritsu closed the door and locked it before proceeding to her cot too and sitting beside Mio. She mentally thanked _Kami -sama_ that her bed was large enough to accommodate two people.

"Thanks, Ritsu. I'm really sorry if I'm-"

Ritsu shushed and shook her head, saying, "Nah, don't worry about it. It's nothing." If they were still in high school, Ritsu would have probably teased Mio to no end about being scared to be alone in her room, but that was before. The drummer had already dropped most of her immaturity and knew well enough that her best friend's loneliness was different from just being 'alone' in one's room. Her company was all she could give to give her friend a little comfort. They soon lay back on the mattress and tried to doze off.

"Good night, Ritsu."

"Sleep well, Mio."

A good hour must have passed and Ritsu was still awake. She swore she felt tired already, but suddenly she could not get a wink of sleep because she was idly staring at Mio's slumbering form. Mio was breathing peacefully that time, laying on her side, her pillow forgotten. Ritsu's honey eyes were locked onto the long-haired beauty's face and wondering about a lot of things.

The drummer also jerked in her place when Mio unconsciously looked for her pillow in her sleep and unfortunately, hugged Ritsu instead. It was not that the brunette minded, no, but their position was almost too tempting for a female-loving person to resist.

_Gawd, Mio! Why do you have do this to me?_

Mio had her arms around Ritsu, snaking around her torso while her face was buried in the crook of the drummer's neck, her breath tickling the sensitive skin of her throat. She swallowed and breathed in and out to keep herself from panicking when she heard Mio mumble quietly, "Don't… leave me… Ritsu…"

Ritsu bit her lower lip; now she could not resist that! Giving in, she just tried to relax and get some sleep. Her mind was filled with questions and thoughts. She needed someone to talk to, but not Mio…

_I know who to talk to…_

Reaching out her hand towards her dresser, she took her mobile phone and started to type a text message to a certain person: _We gotta talk. This is important. Meet me at Yunomi later at 4pm. _

After that, she hit the send button and placed her phone back in its original place. Without meaning to, Ritsu placd her own arms around her best friend and held her closely, protectively. She kissed the top of Mio's head as she told herself this final coherent thought before slipping into unconsciousness, _Yui will surely know what I should do about this._

* * *

><p>Reviews are love! :3<p>

_Just a few Japanese words I dropped here:_

_Kami-sama__ - God, or anyone other deity._

_Baka__ - stupid_

_Itai__ - ouch_

_Yunomi__ - teacup_


	4. Chapter IV

_Hello all, I'm sorry for the very late update. Things have been really crazy with work biting at my behind most of the time. This had been sitting in my files for a while and good thing I managed to get online and post this up. Just a little note, I have no idea what the K-ON! Girls study for college when I wrote this (since I haven't read the very recent manga) so bear with their 'chosen' college in this fic._

_**Note! **Aw, jeez. I uploaded the earlier version of this chapter which ended short! Hopefully it's okay now! Sorry!  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own K-ON!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>All it Takes<strong>

**Chapter IV**

"...where they used animal skins, crushed roots, petals and charcoal to create art upon the cave walls. Fabricating crude bellows from these skins..."

History of Art was the last class Ritsu had for that day and it was getting really boring for her. She let out a stifled yawn as she scribbled down notes about how early man painted his cave dwelling with primitive materials. Her mind was drifting off every now and then but the brunette managed to pull herself back into reality. Her attention span was wearing thin, but she needed to concentrate if she wanted to pass this particular class; her professor was not the kind type at all and was known to be merciless when it came to letting slackers pass.

Slide after slide, the drummer tried to focus on each image that flashed on the overhead projector, her usually exposed forehead furrowing. Today, she went school without her signature yellow headband because she slept in late and was running late for her first class. Mio must have placed it somewhere else that it was not in its usual place, since she was the one who took it off the drummer's hair earlier in the morning. So right now, her bangs are down, getting in the way of her line of sight once in a while if she moved.

Ritsu blew at her bangs and sighed; she wondered if time was slowing down because four o' clock seemed so far away when there was roughly twenty minutes left for that class.

_Just a little more, just a little more… Patience, Ritsu, it's not like you're in a hurry…_

She glanced over to her other classmates and saw they too were growing bored. Some were anxiously looking at their watches; some were on the verge of falling asleep while some tried to preoccupy themselves with something else. Deciding to kill her time and abandon listening, she took her charcoal pencil and started to sketch on the back page of her notebook.

Now, the old Ritsu everyone knew would be declining to take up a very complicated instrument like the guitar or the keyboards because of its complex finger work, but it was very surprising and a total shock to her friends and teachers that she had a hidden talent for the arts. She did not have the chance to show what she can do back in high school, save for the time when they were doing banners to promote Ho-kago Tea Time. It only surfaced when she astounded the group with her decision to take on Fine Arts as her chosen course in college; her friends thought she was going for a culinary related one, how wrong they were.

Soft, scratching sounds were heard as Ritsu's pencil weaved over the blank sheet of paper, an image starting to form on the page. She was really getting so bored and was reciting a mantra in her head; _I wanna go home, I wanna go home…_

All she wanted was to get this over with and get herself a cup of White Mocha at the _Yunomi_, a popular café hangout of university students during after class. The place offered the best tasting coffee and tea the town can buy at student friendly prices; also, the _Yunomi_ held acoustic nights during Fridays and that was a hit among the populace. Amateur bands were more than welcome to perform and were given decent talent fees per set they did. Ho-kago Tea Time had their chance to perform there a couple of times and customers always look forward to hearing their music once more.

Ritsu's cell phone lightly buzzed on her desk as it vibrated in silent mode, indicated on its screen she had new text message. Discreetly opening the text, the brunette saw it was from Yui Hirasawa, their lead guitarist. Like the rest of senior member of the _Keionbu_, she passed with flying colors in the same university and took up Journalism as her course.

_Ricchan, my class ended early today so I'll go ahead to the café and wait for you there. Is it okay if Azunyan came along with me?_ This was the other female's message.

Ritsu smiled and secretly typed a message to her friend, _Of course, it's alright. I'll be out at 4pm, class took longer than I expected it to be. _After pushing the send button, the energetic leader of the Ho-kago Tea Time went back to her sketch and began to think. To her, Yui may still be a bit airheaded but she had matured when she entered college. It was a big turning point to her life and she had that as a jumpstart, a means to make her change her ways. She still possessed that easy-going attitude but she was more responsible when it came to studies.

_Man, I should try not to get jealous of those two lovebirds when I get there… Yui is still clingy as ever to Azusa._

Her grin became wider when she recalled that day when Azusa came to her during their graduation and asked for advice regarding her _senpai_. It so happened that the rhythm guitarist was really devastated about the senior Ho-kago Tea Time members leaving her, especially Yui. It really stunned her when the younger girl blurted out that she had feelings for Yui and had been hiding it under wraps in fear of being judged, since it just was not… _normal_. It was like fate decided to be kind that the lead guitarist had been wrestling with that same emotions too and had been masking it with her so-called innocent words and affectionate hugs. Yui was there when Azusa made that declaration and the days that followed were simply described as very happy by the newly made lovers. Yui and Azusa made it a must to visit each other when given the chance and the younger guitarist made it a goal to make it to the same university her _senpais_ were in once she will take the college exams; she also performed at the _Yunomi_ with the band and her going to the same school would make it easier for her to fulfill that part of her time.

Her thoughts went back to her notebook and soon, the messy, rough lines began to take form: the familiar face of the brunette's best friend, Mio, smiling beautifully at the person staring at the picture. Her long ebony hair was being tousled by an imaginary wind and perfectly framed her face. Ritsu smiled at her handiwork and sighed, quite proud that she had created art under just a couple of minutes. Now that made her wonder what the bassist was up to right at that time…

"Tainaka! If you please!"

"Hm?" The drummer looked up from her work and blinked at the professor who was pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _Oh boy, did he ask a question?_

"Are you paying attention to what I've asked?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Could you repeat it since I cannot hear you clearly from over here." It seemed like a weak excuse, but her chair was rather far from the front and so it could be considered valid.

"I was asking what the difference is between earthenware and stoneware, Miss Tainaka… Do you know the answer or are you just doodling nonsense on your notebook?" Her professor's stern tone shot at her.

_Well, it's kind of true…_ Ritsu thought. She stood up and cleared her throat, answering in a clear, loud voice. "Both are ceramic ware, sir. But earthenware is low-fired and non-vitreous while stoneware high-fired, vitrified ceramic ware." It was a lucky stroke she reviewed ahead and knew about it; if not, her neck would be on the line.

"Correct…" Suddenly, the long awaited bell rang and the sounds of chairs being moved and the shuffling of papers resounding in the room as each person anxiously prepared to leave. "Quiz tomorrow from chapter sixteen to eighteen. Also, advance read on Egyptian and Mayan art. Don't forget." The bespectacled man reminded the crowd before he himself left the area.

_Alright, time to go meet up with the lovebirds…_

* * *

><p>"Yui…"<p>

Silence.

"Yui…"

A quick scratching of pen on paper.

"YUI!"

"W-What? Yes, Azunyan? I didn't hear you, _Gomen_!" Ho-Kago Tea Time's lead guitarist, Yui Hirasawa rubbed the nape of her neck as she placed her pen down for a while to take a break from her furious note writing. Ever since they got there at the _Yunomi_, Yui was already buried in her notes while Azusa preoccupied herself with playing on her _senpai_-turned-girlfriend's cell phone.

At first, the notion of flinging different types of birds close to going on a rage at flimsy structures to defeat green pigs was entertaining, but once it dragged on and the levels became almost repetitive or hard, Azusa would be wanting to have a talk with Yui… who unfortunately still had her nose stuck in her schoolwork. It was not that the twin-tailed girl did not like the eagerness of her partner to study, actually, she was proud of it, but sometimes, she noticed that she was way _too_ busy to even have quality time with her. Somehow, a pang of jealousy was brewing inside her, how _amusing_ it would be to think of her getting envious of a bunch of notes and classes.

Azusa sighed and pushed the cell phone towards Yui, saying, "You're terribly hooked on doing your notes, huh? You didn't hear me when I called you." The brunette smiled awkwardly at her girlfriend and laughed weakly, her cheeks slightly flushed in shame for her inattentiveness to Azusa.

"Sorry, Azusa… I guess I'm getting to serious with this college thing because I'm worried about failing."

"But you haven't failed one subject ever since you entered the university." True, and quite a miracle, even though she was not the best in class, Yui got grades beyond the passing mark. "You worry too much; you're doing just fine. Take a break even for a bit."

The brunette smiled and slowly laced her fingers with the younger female's, lightly giving Azusa's hand a squeeze of assurance as she said, "Alright, I will. Right now, all I wanna do is spend time with my lovely _koibito_~" Yui's voice was soft, gentle yet was tinged with mischief and longing. She even emphasized what she said by moving her face forward inch by inch closer to the dark-haired girl's own.

Azusa could feel her face heat up, her heartbeat quicken as her _senpai_ got nearer each second. Her lips quivered in anticipation, though a little voice in the back of her mind screamed at her that she was in a public place. People might look, people might see…

_I shouldn't be allowing this… I have to stop her…_

Her mind was in turmoil but it seemed that her body was not obeying her at all. Good thing Yui noticed her slight hesitation and she teasingly whispered, "Do you want me to stop, Azunyan?"

"Y-Yui…"

"I'm this bold just because we're in a secluded area. Ricchan said we have to talk in private after all."

Azusa's eyes darted around her for a minute, realizing what her girlfriend just said. She finally remembered they settled inside a spot where they would be surrounded by partitions, making them invisible to those around them, save if someone actually stood by the covers and poked their head in.

_To hell with it…_

The pig-tailed girl slowly pulled the brunette close and kissed her lips. Shy and slow at first, Azusa kept the kiss gentle for the first few seconds as Yui returned the affection. It became more passionate as seconds passed and Azusa felt the fire in her belly ignite stronger; she had the urge to push her lover down and do more until…

"Ho-lee-shit! Oh, _Kami-_sama! I'm sorry, jeez, I didn't mean to barge in on your… er, _private time_!"

It all happened in a split second when Azusa heard that voice, she pulled away and pushed Yui away, hard, that the brunette's back slammed against the upholstered seat and her poor head banged against the divider. Realizing what she had done, the young guitarist rushed to Yui's side and tried to aid the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, Yui! I'm really sorry, Ritsu-_sempai_ just surprised me. I'm really sorry!" She apologized continuously, feeling really bad like she was the scum of the earth for hurting her girlfriend. Yui smiled goofily as she tried to assure Azusa that she was fine while Ritsu, who just came in, also sat on the other side of the girl.

"_Gomen_, Azusa. I never thought I'd walk in on you two ki- er, having some quality time."

"It's okay, Ritsu-_senpai_. It's inappropriate to do it in public after all." The rhythm guitarist blushed as she fidgeted with her fingers. "I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down too."

"Unless you want to really be seen by others, ne?" Yui said as she made a kissy face towards Azusa and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek, making her lover blush even a brighter red. "Why're you without your headband, Ricchan?"

Ritsu laughed and started to set down her bag and art stuff, saying, "Man, you two are really making me jealous. I could only wish I have someone right now. My headband, well, it's kinda lost somewhere in our apartment." That statement made her remember the girl who dumped her, but she was over that and can easily talk about it. She ran a hand through her bangs and continued, "Anyway, Agnes_-san_. Three tall white mochas, please, and give mine an extra shot, thanks!" She motioned to a barista who happened to pass by their spot. The woman smiled and nodded, taking note of their choice of beverage.

"Three white mochas, coming up!"

"_Mou_, Ritsu_-senpai_. You don't have to pay for our drinks here. I can pay for…"

"No, no, Azunyan. When Ricchan wants a heart-to-heart, she usually pays… the first round, that is." Yui said as she reached out and pushed the dark-haired girl's wallet back in her bag when she tried to take out some money.

"But…"

Ritsu laughed and ruffled her bandmate's hair, who mewled like a cat, "It's okay, Azusa. This one's on me. I owe you both for this time, when you two should be out doing things couples do."

Yui lunged at the drummer and squealed, earning the brief attention of those inside the coffee house. "So, what were about to talk to me about that you say is sooo urgent?"

"Yeah, Ritsu-_senpai_, even I am curious. Come on, spill the beans already."

Chuckling a bit and moving a little in the guitarist's hold, Ritsu smiled rather weakly and replied, "Well… You see… I need to talk to you… about Mio."

* * *

><p>"…because I swear, I'm going to go crazy if I hook up with another jerk!"<p>

"Calm down, Mio-_chan_. Perhaps a cup of coffee will help you calm your nerves, ne?"

Kotobuki Tsumugi, or Mugi _-chan_ to the members of the _Keionbu_, walked alongside a rather irritated Akiyama Mio as they had just finished their classes. Tsumugi happened to take on Medicine as her course, wanting to help kids most specifically in the future. Mio, on the other hand, decided on taking Literature, which sounded like a joke at first knowing that she wrote rather 'mushy' lyrics when they were in high school. However, her creativity emerged when they entered university and since then have been improving more and more; it even shows with the new lyrics she writes these days for Ho-kago Tea Time.

Mio reached up and rubbed her temple with a hand, groaning under her breath while the keyboardist patted her back. They stopped for a while when the bassist leaned against one of the huge marble pillars at the hallway while Mugi took the space not far from her. The dark-haired female's back slid down from the smooth stone and soon, her bottom hit the floor, enabling her to drop her notes aside and hug her knees close. Her companion simply smiled and allowed her friend to think things through and let the storm inside the usually composed female settle down.

"Hey, Mugi… Why do you think I'm this unlucky when it comes to guys? Remember what I said before when we were in high school? When I said 'I'm never getting married'? I think it's finally coming true."

The blond jerked from her relaxed position and turned her blue eyes at the girl beside her, saying, "That's quite a harsh assumption, y'know. Are you going to allow yourself to grow old without someone by your side?"

"No! I wouldn't want that! No one wants that!" Mio replied rather defensively as she suddenly stood up from where she sat. Her voice was quite louder than she thought because some of the passers-by glanced at her when she answered her friend.

"Except for those who want to live for the rest of their lives inside a convent… Well, sort of." Mugi chuckled. "Look, I know you want your ideal 'happily ever after' but don't you think you're rushing a bit into this?"

Mio remained silent for a while and wrapped her arms around herself as she listened to the young heiress's words. To Mio, Mugi was often the one who hits the nail right on the head when she voices out her thoughts. She may not say much, but when she does, her words often hit home.

"Just take it easy, Mio. Don't tire your heart out on the wrong people. Just wait… You'll never know, the right person might be just around the corner…"

The bassist sighed and took into mind Mugi's words. Perhaps she got too excited when they finally graduated, being free in a world when the endless possibilities of meeting new people got to her. She looked back and realized that she had, indeed, jumped into this a bit too early, not giving herself a little breather in between guys. Maybe she should hit the brakes for now and yes, wait…

"You're right, Mugi. Maybe I should remain single for the mean time and just wait. No harm in waiting for the right one, ne?"

"Uh huh… Just take it slow for now, Mio_-chan_. Hey, I was wondering…" Mugi's voice was rather firm at first then started to sound rather dreamy afterwards. Mio blinked at the sudden change and it dawned on her why the keyboardist's mood turned to a total three-sixty by then.

It looked comical, but it showed all; Mugi sported makeshift 'Yuri Goggles' from her notes and was spying on another girl… a rather cute one, her hair styled in a pixie cut, simple natural make up and her lips set in a constant smile. Mio sweatdropped and took a moment to take in the girl's beauty; sure, she was cute, but somehow she was just _not her type_.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Mugi asked Mio as she lowered her 'Yuri Googles', waiting for the dark-haired musician's response. The Kotobugi heiress admitted she was attracted to both sexes, but found her own gender more appealing. She was still single right now and was taking her sweet time to just cruise along casually without jumping into a serious relationship. '_Not just yet_', that was her stance.

"She's pretty, yeah. But the look is too cutesy for me. I prefer those who look tough on the outside, yet _sweet_ on the inside. Y'know, the kind that may be bad one minute then all puppy-eyed the next? I dunno, I like that kind of person. I just get tangled up with the 'bad all the time' type." Mio answered with all honesty, she knew she could bare her thoughts to the blond.

"Ah, is that what Mio_-chan_ wants?" A mischievous smile danced upon her lips as she tapped her cheek. Her blue eyes looked around and shone when she said, "How about that one? What do you think?"

Mio's gray eyes followed her friend's gaze and she immediately stood dumbfounded on the spot. Apparently, the keyboardist had weeded through the crowd and spotted a recognizable face, a face she was most definitely familiar with.

Ritsu Tainaka…

Mio was surprised when she felt her heart skip a beat when she looked at her best friend as she came out of the Fine Arts Building. Ritsu had grown taller as if she had a growth spurt in just a few months that she was almost an inch taller than the bassist. Her light brown hair was sort of messy since her yellow headband was nowhere to be seen; for a good reason, since Mio remembered she took it off the slumbering drummer last night and forgot to give it back, it gave Ritsu a rugged, almost manly look. Those eyes; oh, those golden eyes that always reflected happiness, somehow Mio felt like she was mesmerized by those eyes. And her smile, that mouth that constantly held that cheerful look…

"Hmm, does Mio like what she sees?"

"Huh? What?" The dark-haired female snapped out of her thoughts and tore her stare away from the drummer.

Mugi smiled and answered, "You're gaping at her, Mio_-chan_… Does that mean Ritsu is your type?" Her facial expression became dreamy once more.

"W-What? N-No! No way! Ritsu is…! Ritsu's my best friend, I would never…! I can't…!" Blood started to rush to the Literature student's cheeks as she tried to deny the Kotobugi heiress of her liking Ritsu's type. She covered now warm cheeks with her hands, trying to suppress herself from looking like a ripe tomato, but it cannot be helped since her eyes fell upon the figure of the tall drummer who was walking away from the scene. It only made her blush even more.

Mugi laughed and patted the back of her friend. She never really pushed the thought forward, but she had noticed how Mio looks at Ritsu. But of course, she knew better that the dark-haired bassist was not sure of what she felt yet. With her record of being with males alone could have categorized her as a straight person, but Mio had admitted to be see girls attractive as well, although stuck to just looking. Bisexual like Mugi, perhaps? She still needed a little more proof for that.

"Calm down, Mio_-chan_. It's okay, you can stop thinking about it. I was just kidding." The blond female said and continued, "Why don't we go to the _Yunomi_ for that cup of coffee? I need a perk-me-up after that long lecture of our professor." She smiled genuinely as she held onto Mio's arm while the bassist, in turn returned the smile and nodded in response. They started to walk until Mugi noticed another familiar face, and one could really swear her eyes were really that good in spotting other people.

"Good afternoon, Nodoka-_chan_. I see you're out of class as well."

The former president of the student council, Nodaka Manabe, had coincidentally passed by and was surprised to see the two band members there. She took the same course as Mugi, although was in a different section. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she smiled at them both and nodded, "Good afternoon, Mugi_-san_, Mio_-san._ So glad to see you two; I was just about to go to _Yunomi_ for coffee. Want to come with me?" The usually serious female was more easy-going now, a bit of a takeoff from her normal attitude. Yui and the others did not see this as something bad, but regarded it as a good thing.

"Oh, we're about to go there too. Let's go together then!"

So what once were two now became three; the girls discussed college matters, about their activities and even their free time on the way to the coffee shop. The _Yunomi_ was filled as always with college students getting their favorite blend of caffeine and the group had to look around to get seats.

"Haaa… This place should seriously expand with all the customers pouring in when classes end."

"Yeah, it's even more packed when it's music night!"

"Hm, isn't that Ritsu_-san_, Azusa_-san_ and Yui in that enclosure over there?"

Mio and Mugi turned their heads over to the direction Nodoka was pointing and saw the trio she mentioned. They seemed to be talking and as accustomed they were to greeting friends, Mugi, Mio and Nodoka approached the already seated girls.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Ritsu<em>-senpai<em>. I guess it's only natural that you'll eventually fall for her. Well, considering that's she's beautiful, talented, smart…"

"Okay, okay! I get it already! I like her, okay? But I can't just tell it to her face because for sure it will jeopardize our friendship." Ritsu said as she clenched her fist, making a rather desperate expression as she lowered her head. So she had finally let it out to the two and Yui and Azusa understood the drummer. Actually, they felt a bit sorry for her since they too knew the risk that could be involved if Ritsu suddenly came out clean.

"Mio_-chan_ might freak out if you tell it to her straight away. We still don't know how she really rolls." Yui said as she tapped her finger upon the rim of her coffee cup. To all of them, Mio was still an uncertain case. "It's really romantic and all, falling for your best friend. But why don't you give it some time first? Maybe in time, Mio_-chan _will realize how you feel for her?"

Ritsu and Azusa simultaneously looked at Yui with astounded looks; the guitarist was not always this full of good advice. Yui only looked at them with a sincere smile, and asked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

The two only laughed at Yui's expression and finally, the drummer of Ho-Kago Tea Time declared, "I might as well follow what Yui said. Knowing Mio, she'll never-"

"I'll never what?"

The three seated girls were stupefied in their places when they heard that familiar voice. Ritsu tried to smile, but very awkwardly did so as she waved towards Mio. Yui blinked while Azusa tried to hide her face, twirling a lock of her hair and whistling while trying to avoid the piercing gazes of Mio, Mugi and Nodoka.

"O-Oh! H-Hey, Mio. Fancy meeting you here!" Ritsu greeted.

"Fancy seeing _you_ here, Ritsu. What were you three talking about? Why did I hear my name?" The bassist asked, her stare becoming a bit murderous by the second. The brunette was about to answer when Yui suddenly piped in and replied for her, with a very, _very _bad answer.

"She was just saying that Mio _-chan_ will never pose for Ricchan for a nude painting even if she was dared to~"

"WHAT?" Ritsu and Mio asked at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are most welcome. Now click that button down below~<em>


	5. Chapter V

_Finally I have time to do this. This story had been on hiatus for a long while so my sincerest apologies to my readers. I have been really busy with work so this has been gathering dust in my files. Hopefully you're still on with the Mio x Ritsu romance. So I'll stop blabbing now and let you read._

**All it Takes**

**Chapter V**

_Where the hell did that came from, Yui? That was just so random!_

Ritsu's eyes widened when Yui just blurted out something that was not true and what made it worse was it included a naked Mio posing for her. Mio knew the brunette had a few instances when they had a nude model during class; she even had to take a few photos of that model if ever she did not finish and took them home to their apartment. At first, the bassist blushed redder than the ripest tomato when she saw the photos and almost assumed that Ritsu was a pervert. But after quite _a lot_ of explanation, they soon arrived at an understanding that the Art student would try her best to hide those, erm, _provocative_ things away from Mio's eyes.

And now, Yui had the guts to bring that up and actually say it in front of her friends. The drummer of the Hokago Tea Time swallowed hard when she felt an ominous presence loom behind her. Turning her head towards her back, she saw the Akiyama girl slowly cracking her knuckles and glaring at her with her 'demon eyes'. In a short while, a loud cry would be heard throughout the _Yunomi_ café.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Jeez, Mio, that hurts!" Ritsu wept as she nursed a smoking lump on her head as Mio, Mugi and Nodoka took their seats in the seclusion where Yui and Azusa were. Mugi and Nodoka were kind enough to inspect the damage while the bassist pointed at her best friend, saying, "You really are a pervert, Ritsu! To think I would do such a thing, really!" The rest of the group did not really know whether to break the two up or to laugh; they were used to the two friends arguing over small things back when they were still in high school and it only seemed normal now in college.

Mio went on berating the brunette while Ritsu would try to calm her down until Nodoka clapped her hands to distract the two, saying, "Okay, okay. Break it up you two lovebirds. You don't want the people to think you're having a lover's quarrel, do you?" She blinked when Mio and Ritsu halted in their exchange of words but gained an unnatural shade of red, with Mio beating Ritsu's own. Well, it seemed that it did the trick since Mio sank back into her seat while Ritsu looked like she was praying she could disappear right now on her spot. The group assumed that it was the end of their squabble but Yui just did not get the tip-off and tried to throw fuel once more in the fire.

"But they look so good together, don't they? Ritsu likes girls and Mio-mmph!"

"So how's college with you all?" Azusa covered her girlfriend's mouth with her hand and tried her best to keep the lead guitarist from saying anything more. Yui flailed her arms and was about to break free when Mugi joined forces with the younger girl to keep their friend from doing any more damage. Picking up on the oh-so-obvious hints, Nodoka answered Azusa's questions and thankfully, the earlier events were forgotten, replaced by other catching up topics.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you coming home, Ritsu?"<p>

"Go on ahead, I still have to talk to Yui and Azusa."

"Suit yourself; I'll go on ahead. I'll see you at the apartment, okay?"

Ritsu nodded towards Mio before watching her, Mugi and Nodoka walk off that night. They enjoyed themselves so much that they did not notice it was already night time. Knowing they still have classes tomorrow and Azusa needed to go home immediately, the group decided to call it a day and will set another meeting by next week. Because their discussion was abdruptly disturbed, the drummer secretly texted a message to the two lovebirds to stay behind for a while. As soon as Mio's group was out of sight, Ritsu suddenly lunged at Yui and held her in a chokehold as if to cut her of the air she was breathing.

"Goddammit, Yui! I'll kill for that blunder earlier!"

"Ritsu-_senpai!_" The younger girl almost had to jump in to keep the drummer from strangling her girlfriend to death.

Of course, the brunette will not really do off with her friend and let the girl go eventually, letting Yui inhale a precious breath. The guitarist smiled as she clutched her throat while saying, "I was only trying to make you and Mio _-chan_ realize that you shouldn't let love pass you by."

"You can make us realize that without being that obvious, you know?!" Ritsu huffed as she crossed her arms together. She calmed down a little when Azusa placed a hand on Ritsu's shoulder, adding, "In a way, Yui is right, Ritsu-_senpai_. She may be a little over the top with her hints but one way or another, you should tell Mio-_senpai_ how you feel or you might find her in the arms of another guy permanently soon."

That statement had a chill running through the drummer's body. She was already uneasy whenever she learns that Mio was with another male, thinking that she can never be hers, ever; she was just lucky that her childhood friend was that picky when it came to her potential partners. But what if the dark-haired beauty decided to settle down with someone for good? What would become of her feelings for Mio then? She felt a light squeeze upon her chest thinking about it and she was rendered silent immediately.

"Hey, look! _Yunomi _is hosting a song writing contest, nice! Finalists will perform… ah, five weeks from now."

That comment made Ritsu snap out of her thoughts and she went towards the two who were looking at a poster slapped on the bulletin board outside the café. An idea suddenly popped up in her head and Azusa seemed to read her mind, saying, "Ne, Ritsu-_senpai_, why don't you tell Mio-_senpai_ how you feel through a song?"

Yes, it sounded like a good idea to the brunette; they were all musicians and they can easily relate to each other through music. Heck, they were brought together because of music back during their high school days. It was a good suggestion, probably the best there is. Excitedly, Ritsu took out her notebook and scrawled down the mechanics and rules as she listened to her two companions and their own ideas on this contest.

"We'll help you out on the lyrics. Yui made that lovely song before and the people here at _Yunomi_ fell in love with it the first time they heard it."

"I bet it'll be really romantic! Think of it, Mio-_chan_ will be swept off her feet for sure!"

"Okay, okay! We'll make this a good song, but I'm sure there are a lot of other good songwriters out and the competition will obviously be tough. I really appreciate you both helping me out here." Ritsu said with a grin as she hugged both Azusa and Yui simultaneously. They were laughing and were about to go when they were greeted by someone, making them stop to turn their attention towards the person.

This person happened to be a girl whom Ritsu recognized as one of her classmates in her course so she greeted the female cheerfully. "Hello, Akiho. What brings you here to _Yunomi_? Grabbing a joe for the night?" She gestured towards her two band mates and introduced Akiho to them both. "Ah, Azusa, Yui, I'd like you to meet Takashima Akiho; she's my classmate in Art." The newcomer was about the same height as Ritsu, had light brown hair tied in a high ponytail, green eyes and just slightly boyish in comparison to the drummer.

"A pleasure to meet you Akiho-san. I'm Nakano Azusa." The young pig-tailed girl said with a polite bow.

Yui shook Akiho's hand, grinned and said, "My name's Hirasawa Yui. It's nice to meet one of Ricchan's friends." Akiho smiled at both girls and said, "It's an honor to meet the other members of _Hokago _Tea Time. Ritsu has told me a lot of things about you all; you guys are wonderful."

Akiho soon paused and cleared her throat when she finally declared, "Actually, I'm here to ask Ritsu about something and I think Yui-san and Azusa-san can hear about it too." This made the drummer tilt her head, Yui raise her brow while Azusa rubbed her arm, feeling a little uneasy about that statement.

"Sure, fire away, Akiho."

"Do you think it's alright for me to ask Akiyama Mio to go out with me? I mean, I know she's into men but I haven't seen her stick to one guy for more than a week so I figured I should try asking her out, maybe let her give it a shot?" Akiho asked, her shy smile curling up on her lips as she blushed a little at the idea. "You don't mind, do you, Ritsu?"

All three members of the band were dumbstruck, but it was clear that Ritsu was the most shocked of all. They were just talking about it earlier and it was now echoing over and over inside the brunette's mind: _you should tell Mio-senpai how you feel or you might find her in the arms of another guy permanently soon._ The only thing here was this 'competition' was a girl and this was a whole new ball game.

"N-No, I don't mind a-at all." _Wait, what? Hey, I __**do **__mind! Why did I say that?!_

"Oh, good! Thanks, Ritsu. I'll go introduce myself tomorrow and ask her out by then! I should go, see you all around!" Akiho left soon after that, waving cheerfully at the three who were still rendered motionless on the spot. It took about a few minutes before Yui and Azusa dragged the drummer to the side and shook her.

Yui looked shocked and irritated when she asked, "_You don't mind?!_ Ricchan, that's your rival right there! Why did you let her have the chance to ask Mio-_chan_ out?" She only got silence from her friend, since Ritsu was still surprised and could not believe what she just said.

Azusa can only shake her head. "I hope I won't see you regretting this moment soon, Ritsu-_senpai_."


	6. Chapter VI

**All it Takes**

**Chapter VI**

Wake up early, bathe, get dressed and have breakfast; that was Mio's routine each and every morning of the weekdays in her college life. Her classes do not start until 8:30 AM but she made it a vow to rise before the sun was completely up. It gave her the opportunity to do a little exercise here and there to shake the cobwebs of sleep from her head. On time as always, the bassist was good and ready to go at five minutes before eight; all she needed now was to eat her breakfast and she will be on her merry way.

Now breakfast was another matter; Ritsu volunteered to do breakfast for them both as part of her share of the chores around the apartment together with washing the dishes. Mio did not complain since the drummer's servings were always mouth-watering and satisfying, knowing that the brunette was one of the best when it came to cooking. She knew how Mio liked her eggs and toast, even her coffee was made flawlessly, everything was simply _perfect_.

However, Mio's nose failed to pick up the aroma of an awaiting breakfast in the dining area and the sound of her friend humming an old HTT song. She was greeted by the silence of the area and was surprised that Ritsu failed to wake up early. She could let slip the instances when the brunette got drunk, but last night they only had coffee and a few snacks so she quickly went to Ritsu's room to check on her.

_Is she sick? No, it can't be; she was fine yesterday. Oh my, did my beatings knock her out for good? Maybe I should've been a little gentler! I'll never forgive myself if I killed her!_

All these silly thoughts were wiped out of her brain when she finally arrived in Ritsu's room. She did not need to knock since her companion rarely locked the door to her personal abode, knowing that Mio might come needing something from her. Carefully approaching the bed, Mio soon peeked among the covers that were wrapped around the sleeping drummer. She looked more tired than the usual, despite her going to bed early, but in truth, Ritsu was up all night thinking about what she did before coming home.

She could not believe that she practically opened the opportunity for Akiho to trying winning Mio over, when she should have said something else to end it before it even began. Her mind was plagued by a whirlwind of thoughts and it was already morning when exhaustion finally lulled her to an uneasy slumber. Even Ritsu's dreams were of Mio and Akiho, not of her and Mio… which was a nightmare in itself.

Her alarm was blaring loud and yet the tired teenager did not move still; her alarm was set on 7:00 AM and it must have been cackling on snooze now. Yui's voice was singing _Cageyake Girls _on Ritsu's phone but she was knocked out to turn it off. Mio sighed, silenced the alarm tone and shook her companion awake gently afterwards.

"Ritsu? Ritsu? Hey, wake up."

A groan was heard from underneath the sheets and soon, honeyed orbs opened and groggily stared at Mio before Ritsu asked in a low, raspy voice, "Wha' time 'sit?" The bassist could clearly see that the other girl was really tired and surely, there was something in Ritsu's mind. Allowing her fingers to brush through the mocha-colored tresses, Mio smiled at Ritsu and said in a quiet tone, "It's eight o'clock in the morning, Ritsu. You didn't wake up from your alarm. Are you alright?"

One hand darted towards the mobile device that was on her dresser and the drummer groaned when she realized her blunder. Furrowing her brow while sinking deeper into the covers, she said, "Oh man, I'm really sorry. I slept in, it's my fault. I should make you some breakfast at least." She was about to get up when Mio stopped her while shaking her head.

"It's fine, Ritsu. Go back to sleep. You look like hell and you should rest; you still have a couple of hours before your afternoon classes. I can just pick up my coffee and breakfast at the cafeteria." Her hand moved to Ritsu's forehead and checked if the girl was sick. No, she was fine, she was just tuckered out. Ritsu made an apologetic expression that it was almost too cute for Mio to handle. "Don't worry, Ritsu. I understand, don't get too hyped up on missing one breakfast with me. I'll be going now, alright?"

_Hell, it's not the breakfast at all, Mio. It's you; I practically gave you away to Akiho and now I'm dreading that I may have committed a grave mistake. Mio, Mio… I want to say what I feel but I'm… afraid._

"Okay. Take care, Mio. I'll see you later."

_I should tell her about Akiho, tell her that she should turn her down right off the bat. Mio is my friend; it should be Mio and Ritsu, not Mio and Akiho. Mio… Mio, my Mio. Mio should be mine._

"Bye, Ritsu."

Despite how loud Ritsu's thoughts were inside her head, they stayed unspoken and she can only watch the dark-haired beauty walk out of her room and close the door behind her. She sat up and hugged the blankets before burying her face into them, growling at herself for being so scared of voicing out her feelings for her best friend. Where was her courage when she confessed to her ex? That was easy enough and they lasted for a long while before things just crumbled into nothing. That was the past and somehow, Ritsu became cautious about jumping into another relationship. She had wallowed in her sadness and swore she could never find another girl who will love another girl. Bad thing was her own emotions were pointing to only one person and the fear of losing the only person she ever cared for was looming right in front of her. Ritsu gritted her teeth as she cursed into the bundle of sheets in her arms.

* * *

><p>Mio had her cheek pressed upon her enclosed hand as she lazily sipped on her iced coffee that day during lunchtime. She was watching Mugi talk… or rather; <em>flirt<em> with a girl who was known to like other girls too. When the two were finished and the other female was out of earshot, the blonde-haired girl sighed out and muttered, "She would have been my type if only she was single and wasn't a womanizer."

"Wait, you were practically acting like an awestruck person and now you're saying she's not your type? What the heck, Mugi?" Mio raised her brow as she scratched her head. There will always be times when the bassist will not be able to understand her friend. She may know some things when it came to attraction, but if Mugi was involved, what would be considered normal will be changed. The raven-haired girl also wondered which gender the heiress really liked; there would be times when she would see Mugi entertaining males and there would be instances when the blonde was seen fawning over girls too.

Mugi chuckled, took Mio's hand and patted it, saying, "Mio, you know I'm still looking around. I don't exactly pin myself down to one person just because I feel attracted to him or her." The bassist almost winced at what Mugi said; unlike the heiress, she jumped from one relationship to another so easily. As soon as she broke up with one guy, she readily made herself available to others without giving herself a chance to rest her heart. In the end, the pain she felt for all those heartbreaks was catching up to her and the loneliness was beginning to settle in.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should give it a rest and not date people first." Mio said. The thought of being single may be a little unsettling for she will not have someone to be with for a while, but maybe it was the best thing that she can do for now. Mugi, however, shook her head and countered what her friend said, "No, no. When I meant you give yourself a rest doesn't mean you'll shut yourself off completely from the possibilities of finding someone. Do what I do: look around, date but do not commit, entertain people but don't give them high hopes… Just enjoy being single but don't lead others on, you get what I mean?"

Mio nodded, understanding what Mugi said. Yes, that will be the best thing to do; it will let her see all the possibilities without the need to mull over the thought whether the person will be right for her or not right on the spot. She will have all the time in the world to decide whether she wishes to really enter into another relationship. The bassist smiled at the keyboardist who returned the gesture. Mugi then made another suggestion, "Or maybe you can just go out with those you already know like R-"

"Akiyama Mio-san?"

That feminine voice made Mio turned her head towards the direction of the person and she was surprised to see a boyish girl before their table, forgetting that Mugi was still speaking. She wore a shy smile which the dark-haired girl saw as cute to look at and she replied, "Yes? That's me."

The newcomer held out her hand towards the bassist and introduced herself, "Sorry for intruding you both. I'm Takashima Akhio, I'm a classmate of Ritsu's at the Fine Arts Department." Mio took the girl's hand hesitantly and shook it, noting the slight chill she felt from it. Was she nervous? If she was, why was she nervous? "I wanted to ask you something important."

Mio glanced at Mugi after she let go of Akiho's hand who kept a close eye at the girl, like she was deciphering what was the purpose of her approaching her friend. "Oh, I see. What is it, Takashima-san?"

"Well, I know it's kind of sudden but here goes…"

* * *

><p>Ritsu sighed out, her brow furrowed as she came out of the Arts Building. They were given school work where, coincidentally, they had to draw a nude female on a 20 by 30 inch-canvass and spruce it up with the medium of their choice; deadline was by the end of the semester. She remembered that day what Yui said back in <em>Yunomi<em> yesterday; was fate playing a trick on her? Right now, she was thinking of where to get a good model, and by good, she meant those females who have curves which she knew she can stomach sketching and bringing to life on canvass… but those kind of models were high-priced these days. Ritsu groaned as she made her way down the steps and down the path towards _Yunomi_.

The drummer got herself a good spot and decided to do her other schoolwork there at the establishment. With her ordered cup of coffee on the side and her sketch pad opened up, Ritsu began her initial planning of what to do on her upcoming work by making out what would be a good pose for the model, what ambience she will convey through the painting and other things. She had been sitting there for an hour and frustration was setting in so quickly since she could not push away from her thoughts the image of Akiho and Mio together.

"You've got that scary expression, Ricchan."

Ritsu almost jumped from her seat when she heard that voice. Clutching her chest, the brunette narrowed her eyes as the person settled on the seat across hers. "Jeez, Mugi, you didn't have to scare me like that." She then looked around, expecting Mio to be with her, but her best friend was nowhere to be found. Knowing Mio and Mugi, they were the two who always stuck together after classes because of how similar their schedules were despite being in different courses. "For a while there, I thought you were with Mio. Where is she?"

Ritsu suddenly yelped when the heiress grabbed her by the front of her shirt and made a look that dripped with venom. The drummer gulped, Mugi could make Sawako-sensei's scary look funny. "You're not trying to set up Mio, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Mio! Your best friend! Our bassist! Our Mio! What the hell's the deal with setting her up with someone?" Mugi shook Ritsu that people started to look at their direction. The blonde keyboardist only mellowed it down after a while and hissed, "Who is this Takashima Akiho?"

Her face paled when she heard the name of her classmate. Did they think she asked Akiho to come up to Mio and date her? Hell no! Ritsu tried to pry away Mugi's hands from her shirt and answered, "I'm not setting her up with anyone, Mugi! Mio will surely beat me to death if I set her up with some random person. And Akiho's my classmate, what's up with that?"

"That's not what I heard from her mouth, Ritsu! You said to her it was fine that she approached Mio!" Mugi sounded worried from those words she said which made Ritsu feel even more uneasy; she did say to Akiho that she did not mind it at all. But then again, who was she to even stop Akiho from pursuing that dark-haired beauty? The brunette was just Mio's best friend and that was all that she was.

"So? What's wrong with that? It's not like Mio will even go for Akiho. She only goes out with guys, right?"

"Not anymore; it's different now. Mio just gave girls a shot as of today, Ritsu. Akiho and Mio have started dating just now."


End file.
